Oh Brother
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: Having left home at sixteen and traveled Fiore for adventure, Naruto eventually reunites with his sister after four years and joins her in the never ending adventure that is Fairy Tail. Pairing undecided. Possible double pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, its been a while. First off let me just tell you all the reason I have not been updating is because of my Uni work. I've been really backed up and it has left me with no time to write. I will still be like this for a a little while so please bare with me. **

**Some of you have noticed Era of Lightning an Devils Dragon have disappeared. Basically I took them down since I fell out of love with the stories. You have heard me say it again but I don't like some of my older stories since I feel I could do better. I may take a few more down but I will see.**

**Though**** I have been busy I have managed to put this story together and I would like to just see what you all think of it. Pairing wise i have not decided but just know that Lucy and Cana are out. You will understand why. I might not be able to update for a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she dropped her head onto the bar counter as a dark rain cloud formed above her head, mimicking the mood that she was currently feeling.

She was in a pickle this month and she was unsure how to get out of it. Her rent was coming up soon and she was 10,000 Jewels short from what she needed to remain Living in her cosy apartment by the river.

The most logical idea would have been to go on a mission and ask her team mates to go with her but she knew exactly what would happen if she asked.

She, Erza, Natsu and Gray would complete the mission without too much of a problem but then Gray and Natsu would begin fighting with one of them making a snide comment about the other. Then Erza would get involved after the two had done something to earn her ire. It didn't help that that damn neko Happy would cheer Natsu on and make things worse.

Thus their fighting would destroy a lot of the town they were in which in turn would end up costing them most of their reward money to pay for the damages.

"It's not fair," she cried as anime tears made their way down her face, attracting the attention of the barmaid Mirajane from behind the counter who sauntered over elegantly with her pink dress shimmering as she moved.

"What's wrong Lucy? What's got you so down in the dumps today?" she asked while she cleaned a beer mug in her hands. Her dark blue eyes showed concern for the younger girl.

Lucy tilted her head up to look at the beautiful white haired barmaid, giving her a downtrodden look. "My rents coming up and I'm short on what I need. IT'S NOTTT FAIRRRRR."

"Now now Lucy I'm sure it's not that bad. How much are you short by?"

"10,000 jewels," she answered as Mira nodded her head and tapped her chin in thought before she began rummaging through a small box that was kept underneath the counter.

"What have you got there Mira?" Lucy asked leaning over the counter to take a look at the box as a few fliers were taken out of the box.

"These are some of the new request we got the other day. We haven't put them up yet on the board since were waiting for some of the current ones to go down some more. But since your desperate I'll find one for you that should help with your little problem," Mira told her getting a big smile in return as Lucy looked at her with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you Mira. You're the best," Lucy practically yelled as she hugged the white haired girl who just giggled in response before going through the bunch of fliers she had taken out.

"Are you going to take Natsu, Gray and Erza with you?" Mira asked but quickly saw Lucy shake her head rapidly.

"HELL NO. There the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. They keep destroying everything before we get paid. Then our pay gets cut to pay for the damages," she told her before she began crying again. "It's not fair."

From the spot next to her a small burp was heard before a light excuse me was muttered. "Well you did join the number one guild for wrecking stuff so you better get use to it," a brown haired girl told her as she crossed her legs over and began downing an entire barrel of beer.

A light smack hit her hand forcing her to bring the barrel down and meet the annoyed expression of Mirajane.

"Cana I have told you time and time again stop drinking from the barrel and use a mug like everyone else," she told her and placed a mug right in front of her before turning back to Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she watched Cana do as she was told, grumbling as she did so while letting her mind wander as she waited patiently for Mira to pick a good request for her to complete.

'_If I was back home then I probably would never have this kind of problem,'_ she thought. _'But then again that would mean I would still be under dad's thumb and he would be putting me into some kind of marriage that I wanted no part of.'_

_'Besides being in Fair Tail is where I belong now anyway. It was thanks to being in Fairy Tail that she managed to make such great new friends like Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Mira, Cana and Levi.'_

She realized how great for her they all were when they protected her from Phantom Lord after he father had given the Phantom Lord Guild Master Jose Parlor a mission to apprehend Lucy and bring her back home permanently. It doing so many of her new friends and loved ones ended up getting hurt.

Levi, Jet, Droy, Erza and Master Makarov all got wounded and hurt during the battle and Lucy couldn't help but feel responsible. She had wanted to just turn herself in but the guild flat out refused. As far as they cared she was one of them now and Fairy Tail looked after and protected their own.

None ever held it against her because they cared about Lucy too much to see her get taken away from them. Natsu had saved her not once but twice in the span of twelve hours and defeated Gajeel of all people to protect her while Master Makarov had recovered enough to defeat Jose once and fall all.

It was that moment that she knew she was right where she belonged and that Fairy Tail was her home and family now.

Speaking of family and home, a thought crossed her mind that reminded her that she had forgotten something pretty important that she was aiming to get done today.

"Mira can I have some paper and a pen please?" She asked with Mira looking at oddly before shrugging and going into the back of the bar. She came back a moment later with a paper and pen and handed it over to the blonde girl.

For the next five minutes Lucy sat quietly as she began to write on the piece of paper, ignoring everything else that was going on around her. Mira stood in front of her a little curious to see what she was writing. Normally Lucy wrote when she was at home since she was very private about the stuff she wrote.

Everyone knew she had some kind of novel in the works but she was very secretive about it and only Levi had been allowed to see it.

From behind her Natsu and Gray who had been fighting waltzed up from behind her, both looking a little worse for wear and stuck there over Lucy's shoulders, curious to see what she was writing.

A moment later the resident red head Erza approached as well, having finished her strawberry cheese cake and saw them huddled around Lucy despite said blonde girl not realizing they were behind her.

Lucy was so focused on her writing that she didn't notice Natsu and Gray cheeks almost touch hers.

"Pssssss Lucy what you doing?" Natsu asked as Happy floated down and landed on top of her head, his white wings disappearing in a flash of sparkles.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed as she turned around and almost fell off her seat from seeing Natsu, Gray, Erza and Cana all looking over her shoulder at such close proximity.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOT SO CLOSE?" she shouted before slugging Natsu and Gray and causing the two boys to fall to the ground. They both rubbed their cheeks while Lucy held the piece of paper close to her chest, not wanting them to see what she was writing.

"Jeez why did you have to hit us so hard?" Gray complained.

"Lucy scary," Happy joked before screaming in terror as Lucy grabbed his tail and began swinging him around like a yo-yo. The blue cat began to quickly see stars before he waddled in circles when she finally stopped and let him go.

"We just want to know what you're writing Lucy. It must be important," Natsu asked eagerly, his black eyes looking at her in curiosity.

Erza coughed in her hand bring attention to her. "I too am curious to find out. This is the first time I have seen you writing outside of your house and you seemed oddly focused on whatever it is you were writing."

Her look then turned serious. "You're not hiding anything from us are you Lucy?"

"No no no nothing like that," Lucy quickly responded, her arms flailing around in front of her.

"Then what is it? If it's not important then you don't mind sharing then right?" Cana asked as she took another big sip of her beer.

Lucy gulped and noticed the small group around her were not going to let up in their quest to find out what she was writing about. That was one of the cons about Fairy Tail she found.

Everyone was just so damn nosy.

Sighing she turned back around and placed the letter back on the counter a she continued to write. "I'm just writing a letter to my brother."

If she had been looking at the group around her, then she would have noticed the eyebrows of all of them suddenly shoot up in surprise from her statement. Even Mira who was still picking out a request for her suddenly stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Brother? Lucy you have a brother?" Gray asked first since this was brand new information to him. He was pretty sure Lucy had never mentioned a brother before and he had been in her home plenty of times. There was no indication of one in any pictures she had.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah I do."

"How come you have never mentioned this before?" Mira asked in confusion and saw Lucy just shrug.

"I don't know. I guess it just never really came up. I haven't actually seen him in over four years."

"Four years? Why so long?" Erza asked as she took the seat next to Lucy, her interesting having peaked at hearing about Lucy having a brother.

"Plus you never said what his name was too you know," Cana piped up as she rested her head in the palm of her hand as she leaned against the bar counter.

"Oh I guess I didn't," Lucy said as she tapped her chin. "Well his names Naruto, Naruto Heartfilia. He is my older brother and is about three years older than I am."

"Naruto? He was named after a ramen topping?" Gray asked trying not to laugh before Lucy swatted him in the face with the paper.

"He was actually named Maelstrom but a lot of people get the two mixed up. He would always get angry when people called him fishcake."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Mira asked wanting to know a little more about this mysterious brother of Lucy's.

Lucy dug into her pocket and pulled out her purse. Opening it up she pulled out a small picture and placed it down on the table in front of everyone. Everyone leaned in and looked at the picture while Lucy smiled happily at it.

The picture showed three blonde people standing side by side. The first who they knew was Lucy's mother stood in the middle wearing an elegant light pink dress and was smiling happily down at her two children. They marveled at how much like Lucy she looked and how beautiful she was.

On the right of Layla Heartfilia they knew was Lucy who still had hear hair done up in a side ponytail even back then. She too was wearing a pink dress similar to her mother and with a big happy smile on her face. She looked about eight or nine in the picture.

Then they turned to the only male in the picture. He was older then Lucy and looked about eleven or twelve with bright spiky blonde hair and blue eyes that were differed from his mother and sisters brown eyes. He was wearing a simple blue t shirt and white shorts and had a big grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around his mother.

"So that's Naruto?" Erza asked and saw Lucy nod her head. "He looks a lot like you. Though except for the eyes."

"Yeah I think he got those eyes from his dad but I'm not entirely sure," Lucy asked as she let a thoughtful expression appear on her face.

"His dad?" Cana asked since it sounded a little odd.

"Yeah. Technically Naruto and I are half siblings. We have the same mom but we have different dads. Its why he took my mother last name Heartfilia as his own instead of my dad's which is Konzern. I only took the Heartfilia name after I left home."

"So who is his real dad then?" Erza asked as she continued to study the picture and saw Lucy shrug her shoulders.

"No idea. Mom never spoke about him, at least not to either of us. I think she planned on telling Naruto when he was old enough but she passed away before she could. I think it bothered him a little since he never got to find out."

"And you said you haven't seen him in four years?" Gray mentioned as he unconsciously began stripping much to everyone's ire.

"Yeah. Naruto and my father never really got on all that well. Naruto always felt my dad was too obsessed with work and hated the fact that he never spent any time with us," She said and everyone frowned and nodded since that was a very correct statement. "While my dad always thought Naruto was too free spirited and went against the rules to much. Naruto was always the rebellious type and always had this big sense of adventure."

"When Naruto was sixteen he left home and decided to travel Fiore since he was fed up of being under my father's roof and having to abide by his rules. He only stayed initially because he didn't want to leave me alone. But when I told him I would be okay and that the staff would look after me, he finally decided to go."

"Sounds like he would fit in great around here," Cana said.

"So what's he like? Is he handsome?" Mira asked. Her interest was really peaking with the news of Lucy having a brother. Plus from the picture she thought he looked like a cutie at that age so no doubt he would be handsome when he was older.

Lucy blushed and waved her hands. "How am I suppose to know? I haven't seen him in four years. Plus he's my brother it would be weird if I thought he was handsome," Lucy huffed making Mira giggle into her hand.

"So since your a mage does that mean Naruto is a mage too?" Erza asked as she ordered a drink from the bar.

"That's right. He started learning magic before I did and from what I know he was always pretty good at it. I never knew what type of magic he used though," Lucy said thoughtfully as she placed her head in her palm. "He was always pretty secretive about what he was learning."

"Was he strong?" Natsu asked now getting into the conversation. "He sounds like he could be pretty strong."

"Yeah I think he is pretty strong. When he writes back he tells me about some of the adventures he's been on and they sound pretty dangerous to be honest. There was one where he accidently walked into a nest of Wyverns and he had to fight this horde of mother Wyverns because they thought he was trying to steal their eggs."

"And he got out safely?" Mira asked since nesting female Wyverns were no joke.

"Yeah he got out fine though he had to fight them off. He didn't want to kill them since they were nesting so the worst he did was knock a lot of them out cold."

A lot of them whistled since it was quite a feat meaning he was the very least an A Class mage. Natsu meanwhile looked excited as fire engulfed is hands and began stomping around.

"Ahh man he must be strong. I can't wait to meet him," he bellowed put as fire shot out of his mouth while Happy flew around happily shouted Aye.

"You know Lucy maybe you should mention to him that he should come and visit you here at Fairy Tail. I think we would all like to meet your brother." Mira told the younger girl since her brother was interesting her more and more.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Erza added. "The fantasia parade is in a week's time and there will be many from all over Fiore coming to see the festival. It could be a wonderful time for you and your brother to reunite after so long."

They all watched Lucy and saw a big smile appear on her face, obviously liking the idea more and more.

"That sounds like a great idea. Plus when we were little he always promises that he would take me to the Fantasia parade one day. Now I can finally cash it in. Thank you Erza," Lucy said happily as she hugged the red head who was caught off guard for a moment before she happily accepted the gesture.

The group smiled and watched Lucy finish writing her letter just as Mira placed a request down next to Lucy.

"Here you go Lucy. This one looks like its right up your alley," she said as Lucy looked it over. "A simple escort job to take a old couple to Merry Town that's two towns over from Magnolia. The award is exactly 10,000 jewels."

"All right a new job!" Natsu shouted grabbing the request before running out of the guild. "Let's go kick some ass."

"NATSU GET BACK HERE. THAT'S NOT YOURS," Lucy bellowed as she ran after him with Gray, Happy and Erza following their trail.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Take him down you fools. He is just one man," a middle aged man wielding a staff shouted as a large group of dark mages gathered around him and fired spell after spell in various directions, not caring what they hit or who was in the way.

The walls around hem was covered in various crack, dents and holes that had recently been made by their unknown assailant. Tables and glasses were broken with various members of their guild unconscious. There were men and women out cold on the ground, on the rafters, buried in the walls and even hanging upside down.

"We can't see him. He's too quick," one of the members shouted as he fired a fire spell that shot a torrent of fire directly in front of him.

The dark guild Known as Ghoul spirit had been having a rather successful few days having raided some of the nearby town and looted them off everything they were worth. They had managed to fight off and beat the rune knights that had been sent to stop them and even defeated a few low ranked light mages that had been in the area and thought they had the power to stop them.

They had spent the afternoon celebrating their successful raid with the guild master even proclaiming that they were well on their way to becoming one of the strongest dark guilds in the all of Fiore.

Then as the party started it was immediately halted when two of their members got thrown through the walls of the guild hall and a mysterious figured shadows appeared in the doorway. Safe to say none on the dark guild members were happy and immediately began to attack.

They instantly knew it was a big mistake when this one person began systematically taking them out as quickly as he arrived. The one hundred members of Ghoul spirit had now been dwindled down to the last eight members who included the guild master.

Said guild master was shaking in his boots, terrified of what force had appeared and began ending their chances of becoming great. They had such dreams and they were being destroyed by this one person.

"GET RID OF HIM!" the guild master shouted before he saw a large hammer made of some kind of solid material suddenly hit two of his men and send them flying towards the walls, knocking them clean out.

Though as soon as it happened the other dark mages all fired on the spot where the large blue hammer appeared. The various magic's mixed together in unison and caused a series of explosions that just decimated anything that was in its path.

They knew they were destroying their guild hall but they knew it was necessary in order to beat this foe of theirs.

"Did we get him?" One of them asked as the explosion began to die down but saw no body among the rubble of what use to be the left wall of their guild hall.

"No you didn't," a voice came as they all appeared behind them. The mysterious figure grabbed a hold of one of the dark mages and knocked him clean out with a punch with a fist encased in what looked like some kind of crystal substance.

"STOP HIM!" the guild master shouted once again as he watched another one of his mages get knocked away with a powerful looking kick that knocked them through the roof.

The other mages fire off another attack towards him that joined together in unison once again and fired it directly at him, ignoring the consequences.

"_**Light Shield,"**_ the mysterious figure spoke as a golden magic seal appeared and easily deflected the attack causing a small explosion and smoke to cover the room.

The guild master covered his eyes in order to protect it from the smoke but could hear his last few remaining men get caught up In the confusion and could just about see them get thrown around like rag dolls. Two got thrown through the already broken tables while another two got sent straight to the wall with dagger made of blue crystal pinning them by their clothes.

The guild master knew he was doomed but made the mistake of pointing his staff towards the man that had basically just ruined his guild forever.

Just as a magic circle appeared the staff got knocked out of his hand and he got thrown across the room by a beam of light that threw him straight through what remained of the bar. His head lifted for just a moment before it just dropped, darkness taking him over and rendering him unconscious.

With all his opponent defeated and out for the count, the mysterious figure breathed easy as he stood at full height and stretched him arms out, getting a few pleasant cracks as he did so. As he did so his full features finally came into view.

He was a handsome man around the age of twenty with golden blonde spiky hair that was kept short with a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He had light tanned skin with shining blue eyes that attracted many towards him. He was quite tall standing around 6'2 and was dressed in black pants with dark grey combat boots, a dark blue shirt that covered his well built form and around his neck was a silver chain with a small golden key hanging at the end of it.

"Man what a pain. Here I thought I could get a weekend without trouble for once," he said as he scratched the back of his head and walked over towards the only table that had somehow managed to survive the onslaught of the battle/massacre.

His hand went into his pocket and pulled out a small Lacrima device. Pouring some magic into it the face of a young man with long hair that was kept in a low pony tail and wore glasses appeared.

"Hello Naruto," the figure spoke.

"Hello Lahar. I'm just messaging you to let you know that Ghoul spirit have been defeated and their guildhall is in shambles. All the dark mages are knocked out so come and get them while they don't cause any problems," he told the man revealed as Lahar who nodded his head.

"Of course. The Patrol of Rune Knight will be sent out immediately. They should be there within the hour. Thank you for this Naruto. Once again we owe you one."

Naruto simple shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood so had some time. Just know this is one more favor to add to the list," Naruto told him and saw Lahar nod his head again.

"You know we could always use a man like you on the council. Org-sama is still interested in having you join us here in Era."

"And like I told you before the chance of that ever happening are all but zero."

Lahar sighed. "It was worth a shot. You can't blame me for trying."

"So what now?"

"Now I just need you to remain at the guild hall until the Rune Knights appear. Once they arrive they will take over and take them in custody. Then you can go about your day."

"Fine. I'll see you later Lahar," Naruto said leaning back against the table as the Lacrima powered down and he put it back in his pocket. As he put it away his hand slipped into his other pocket and he took out a letter that he had received the day before from his little sister Lucy.

He hadn't seen Lucy in over four years. Not since he decided to venture out on his own and see the world and experience a life that he knew he would never get stay at the Heartfilia mansion.

He and his step father Jude Konzern had never really gotten along despite his mother tying to get the pair to bond. They were just two very different men but he tolerated it for his mother and sisters sake. Then when his mother passed the man just got worse and he couldn't take living under his roof anymore.

He wished he could of taken Lucy with him but he knew it would have been safer for her at home. Plus all the servants that lived with them reassured him that they would keep an eye on Lucy and make sure she was safe and happy.

Despite having began to learn how to use magic when he was ten, it wasn't until he left home that he felt like he was getting truly stronger. The various creatures in Fiore as well as the numerous dark mages made for great training and living in the wilderness for weeks and months on end helped him push his limits and then some. Of course he had his share of battles that he lost but there were also many that he won and they all helped him to achieve the level of strength he had currently achieved.

He had met teachers to help him with his magic and had made friends with some of the strangest people in Fiore. Despite this he knew his real strength came from his precious people, namely Lucy and his mother Layla.

He promised the day his mother passed that he would get stronger so he could protect Lucy. Ever since Lucy was born she had been the apple of his eye. Layla had always spoken at how protective he was and what a great brother he was.

When Lucy had nightmare he let her join him and cuddle in his bed. When she was sick he helped the nurses nurse her back to health. When she was sad he cheered her up. When his mother had passed he was the light that helped Lucy overcome the grief and vice versa.

Now it had been over four years since he left and just as he began thinking about seeing his sister he got her latest letter from her. it was basically Lucy ordering him to Magnolia so he could spend the Fantasia parade with her and meet her new family she had made in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Fairy Tail huh? I do hear they are a lively bunch," he said and grinned as he looked at the letter as he tapped it against his chin.

"Well I guess I'm going to Fairy Tail to see my little sister. I hope she likes surprises."

But underneath going to see his sister there was another reason he was going.

He had also left home so that he could finally find out just who his father was and he finally felt like he had found the man.

He had taken one of his mothers journals back from the year that she had him and it constantly mentioned some man that was never mentioned by name and that the two had spent a lot of time together. Then it mentioned her pregnancy with him and he knew this man was the one responsible.

He tracked down many of the places they had visited together and finally found a small tavern that the two had visited many times and where he felt he could get the best lead to his father identity.

He was not disappointed and found a picture of his mother and this man when they were younger smiling at the camera with the man's arm around her shoulder, having just won some kind of big food eating competition.

There was no name on it but there was a date. It was taken in the month of January in the year he was born and he was born in October. It was clear that this man was his father and that from the emblem on his chest he was also his father.

There was no other choice now in Naruto's mind.

It was time to visit Fairy Tail

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Shout out to my partners IceQueen 1717 and Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka**

**Magic wise Naruto will know a few magics. I like the idea of him having an arsenal of different magics like Makarov does.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone. It means alot that you like the story so far.**

**Pairing wise I am still undecided though I am leaning towards Naruto/Mirajane.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So this is Magnolia huh? Naruto whispered to himself as he stepped through the opening gates of Magnolia town. "Nice place."

Looking around he found that Magnolia lived up to its reputation of being a happy and beautiful town. The fact that it was the Fantasia Festival only added to this reputation. He watched men, women and children help around the streets as they put up balloons, banners, lights, concession stands, the whole works.

He knew about the Fantasia parade since his mother had taken him to one when he was very little. He was only three and his mother had been seven months along with Lucy when they visited. He didn't remember much but he at least knew that he had a great time since the pictures Layla kept showed the two of the laughing and smiling with their faces painted and cotton candy in their hands.

"Excuse me Mam." he asked, spotting a woman in her early thirties stop to take a short break from the working. "Could you point me in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild please?"

"Of course. You just follow this river all the way and it will eventually lead right to the front of the guild hall on the south side of the town. It's a big castle looking structure so you can't miss it."

Naruto nodded and began a leisurely stroll down the streets of Magnolia with a small present resting in his right pocket that he planned on giving to Lucy.

He wondered what she looked like now. From what he had seen when she was little she had always been a carbon copy of their mother Layla. The same blonde hair, the same brown eyes, the same personality.

If their Mom was still alive he had no doubt that the two would have looked near identical to each other if they stood side by side.

As much has he was looking forward to see Lucy and finding out what she had been up too since he last saw her he was a tad nervous. Letters could only tell so much then you could in person.

Deep down though his other reason for arriving in Magnolia was also stirring.

He would openly admit he was a little nervous about that too. Who wouldn't be when for twenty years they never knew who their father was? What was this person's name? What was he like? What did he think about Layla? Did she mean anything to him?

All the questions had been racing around Naruto's head throughout the journey to Magnolia until he was able to calm himself and just put it to the side.

Right now Lucy came first and then his quest to discover his father would come second.

Walking alongside the river he hopped up onto the side of the river bank and began to balance himself as he walked alongside it.

"Hey be careful now," he heard two fishermen tell him as they spotted him along the side of the river. Naruto just waved at them and nodded his thanks.

"Just like that Lucy," he could have sworn he heard one of them mutter but just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way.

He wondered how her quest for the golden keys were coming. Ever since Lucy was little she had a fascination for Celestial Spirit like their mother. She took after Layla in more ways then just looks and personality.

Their mother had told her all about her the spirits she had collected over her years as a mage, having been able to collect four of the golden gate keys. If she wanted too then she could of found all twelve but once Lucy had been conceived, those thoughts left her with her main goal in life becoming raising her children.

He wasn't sure what happened to all the golden keys she had past. She had given them away to four people from what he understood on the condition that they gave them back to Lucy once she came of age. Layla hadn't minded that Naruto didn't have the same interest in Celestial magic as Lucy did.

The four Layla had were Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn and each had their own unique personalities. Taurus was a bit of a perve always asking Layla to show her panties to him. Cancer was cool and silent guy that didn't say all that much. Aquarius he was sure was bipolar since she loved Naruto with all her heart but was cold with Lucy. Then Capricorn was the loyal and obedient one.

Since he knew she would be inheriting the four golden keys, when he left he gave Lucy three silver keys he'd bought. "The Southern Cross" Krux, "The Pendulum Clock" Horologium and "The lyre" Lyra.

He remembered the teary look she gave him when he gave them to her and she hugged him for ten minutes before she eventually let go. She promised him that one day she would surpass their mother in Celestial magic and Naruto 100% believed that she would one day do it.

After about five minutes of walking and reminiscing his times with his little sister, he could see just in the distance a large grey castle with a dark orange roof begin to take shape that sat next to the castle. He could feel all the magic that radiated from the place and knew he found the Fairy Tail guild hall.

If not for that though, then from the large Fairy Tail banner that was hanging up over the large doorway.

* * *

**Guild Hall**

Lucy was pacing as her eyes kept darting over towards the large doors of the Fairy Tail guild, her eyes checking the same spot every thirty seconds. She had been like this for the last hour, having ignored the current festivities that were happening all around her.

The large stage where Mira would normally sing for them currently had Max dressed out in a purple suit as he prepared to host the annual Miss Fairy Tail pageant. They did it every year apparently so that everyone could vote who was the most beautiful woman in all of Fairy Tail.

She had of course entered believing she was a sure fire winner. That and the rewards was 700,000 jewels and there was no way in hell she was going to pass up that kind of cash. It could pay her rent for at least ten months which would give her ten months of RnR.

But she knew it would not be easy. Almost every girl in Fairy Tail had put themselves in the pageant which included Cana, Levi, Bisca, Juvia, Erza and Mira. All were stunningly beautiful and were all in a league similar to Lucy. Though she knew deep down Erza and Mira were in a league even above that and would be her biggest competition.

"Lucy," Happy squeaked happily as Happy floated down from the air and settled on her shoulder. "Why do you keep looking towards the door? Natsu is over there."

Happy pointed to a bench off to the side where the pink haired Dragon Slayer was currently lying face down and looked in pretty bad shape. It had come on very suddenly but Happy reassured her it was due to him eating a piece of Ethanano.

"Im not looking for Natsu you stupid cat," she chided Happy who looked unaffected and just continued to smile. "I came with you both to the guild remember?"

"Aye Lucy is silly," Happy laughed causing Lucy to go red in the face and try to grab the blue cat. Happy though was too quick and easily dodged as he floated just above Lucy's jumping range.

"Don't let him get to you Lu-chan. Happy just enjoys teasing you because it's easy to get a reaction," Levi told her as she walked up behind her. The small blunette was wearing an orange dress with black leggings. It made the cute factor she had get tripled.

The blue haired mage quickly became Lucy's best female friend in all of Fairy Tail. Despite being close to Erza, Mira and Cana, Lucy and Levi both were the same age and had very similar hobbies. Reading and writing went hand in hand and together they were both most likely the most academic in the entire guild.

In fact Levi was the only one to know about Naruto before Lucy had told the others from their snooping.

"Stupid cat. I'm nervous enough as it is," Lucy mumbled as Levi gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Lucy. You need to calm yourself," Levi told her having watched Lucy pace around for the last ten minutes.

""I know it's just I haven't seen him in so long. I'm just wondering what he will look like now. Whether I will recognize him or not. Four years is a long time."

She was beyond excited when she got the reply from Naruto that he would happily take her to the Fantasia parade and that he would come and see her. But she would admit she was nervous to seeing him.

Naruto had always dotted on Lucy at such a young age and made her feel like a princess. He was the best big brother she could have ever asked for. What was scaring her a little was what if he had changed and that he was not going to be the Naruto she remembered when she was a little girl.

When he left he had been the one to give her courage to one day join Fairy Tail.

Before the two girls could continue to talk, Max's voice rang out throughout the hall telling them all that the Pageant was about to begin. Levi grabbed Lucy's arm and they hurried over towards the stands.

"Come on Lucy. If he turns up then you can see him from the stands. That way he can see you too," she told her. Lucy looked back towards the door to see no one coming in before she nodded at her friends words.

As they ran to the stairs that led behind the curtains, they both shivered ever so slightly when they noticed the cool red eyes of Gajeel Redfox gaze into theirs. Lucy couldn't help but gulp around the Iron Dragon Slayer. It had only been a month since the Phantom accident and she was definantly know where near ready to begin trusting this man.

Levi though to her credit glared back at the man, showing she was not afraid of him. They both her a tsk noise before Gajeel turned his head and looked away.

"Come on Levi. It's almost time," Lucy spoke gaining her confidence as the two girls walked up the stairs, joining the others Fairy Tail girls who were taking part in the Miss Fairy Tail pageant.

The Pageant quickly began with Mirajane starting the show and to the mixture of belief and disbelief of the girls; she ruined it for herself when she turned her head into Happys and Gajeels.

Next was Cana who changed into a skimpy orange swimsuit and used her card magic to make beautiful lights and motions around her. It got the crowd going after the first failure of Mirajane who didn't seem to mind all that much.

Afterwards was Juvia who also wore a two piece bikini and used her water magic to make shapes all around her. Though it was clear to anyone with half a brain that her actions were entirely focused on Gray who unfortunately proved not to have half a brain given he was not picking up the hints and signs.

'_Geez what an idiot,'_ was the thought that crossed the minds of many.

After Juvia was Levi who just kept her Orange dress on and used her solid script magic to woo the audience and keep them entertained. It did the trick since they were all cheering her on, none more so then her team mates Jet and Droy who were making sure their voices were above everyone else's.

Then it got to the real competitor in the show as Erza walked out. First swords began to dance gracefully all around her that wooed the fans and captured their eyes. Then her body glowed a golden colour and her normal blue skirts and armour changed to a very sexy gothic Lolita dress with black stockings and black heel boots. It caused many of the audience to faint from blood loss.

"And now our newest female Mage, give it up for Lucy Heartfilia," Max introduced as Lucy walked out wearing a cheerleaders uniform. The crowd seemed positive at least.

She had her pom poms in her hand and was about to start her routine she had created while she was at home. She saw the crowd were smiling up at her before her eyes trailed over towards the door. Still no one was coming which made a small frown appear on her face.

Deciding to just put those feelings away for now, she was about to begin her routine when the curtains behind her suddenly got swept aside and she watched as a beautiful woman with brown haired and wearing a green dress appeared.

'_What the?'_ Lucy thought as this woman just brushed her aside as if she didn't exist.

"Evergreen?" She heard Makarov ask as made his way to the front of the crowd followed by Gray and Elfman.

"Now the real Fairy Queen has arrived. Now this silly competition can end," she said in a snobbish voice as her eyes looked around the crowd before it stopped on Lucy.

"Evergreen. If you here then is Laxus and the rest of Thunder Tribe here as well?"

"Their around." She told the Master before her hand came up and she removed her glasses from her face.

Lucy didn't know what was happening. She had never seen this Evergreen woman before though she did recognize the name of Master Makarov's grandson Laxus.

When Lucy looked towards Evergreen she noticed her eyes begin to glow as green magic symbols appeared in both eyes.

Behind her the red curtain was pulled up and the stone figures of Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Levi, Bisca and Juvia all appeared.

"LUCY DON'T LOOK IN HER EYES," she heard Gray shout as a blue magic seal appear in his hands while Elfman's arm turned into its bull form.

Lucy's eyes widened but just as she turned around to look towards the crowd, she was met with the eyes of Evergreen who was smirking victoriously.

She quickly felt her body stiffen before everything went black.

'_Naruto.'_

* * *

**Outside**

"Fancy looking place," Naruto muttered before he stopped and stared towards the Fairy Tail guild hall as his face contorted into one of slight confusion.

He could feel the various magical signatures as he got closer to the guild hall. There were some that he felt stood out among the rest that caught his attention the most. Two were very strong; and were close to his own strength while the third was just gargantuan. If he had to guess then he knew that must have been the Master.

The rest were basic signatures with a few that stuck out more so then others. Despite having been away for four years, he could still always remember was Lucy's magical signature was like. It was warm and shrouded in love and care, very similar to Layla's own signature.

His Mother had always told him his signature was warm like hers but it was more potent and wilder. It was also large for someone his age to which Layla had described his magic as a bottomless pit. She never said it aloud but he knew she thought his magical signature was similar to his fathers.

Now though as he stood in front of the large guild hall, he looked worried because the various magic signatures including Lucy's suddenly went to a standstill while others were getting wilder and angry.

Three more signatures appeared with two being pretty strong while the third was large, very large. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared but he knew that third one was very powerful.

Just as he was about to take the final steps towards the door he quickly jumped out of the way and too the side when the wooden doors slammed open and he watched around a hundred people, all mages came pouring out all with angry and panicked looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" He wondered to himself before he heard a cry of annoyance and anger. He looked towards the large entrance and saw a pink haired boy slammed his fist against what looked like ruins spread across the open doorway.

"WHY WON'T IT LET ME OUT? I'M NOT OVER EIGHTY YEARS OLD," Naruto heard him cry out as a blue cat with wings appeared beside him.

"I don't know why you can't get out Natsu but we have to hope the others can find the Thunder Tribe s fast as possible. I have hope that Gray or Elfman might be able to put a stop to them," a old and frustrated voice said as Naruto saw a small old man appear in the centre of the hall.

Still confused as to what was happening Naruto made himself known and walked into the guild hall, knocking on the large doors as he did so.

When he step inside he watched all three of them turn around to look at him. He noticed the pink haired boys nose smelling the air.

"Hi I'm not interrupting anything am I? Only I'm suppose to meet someone here," Naruto told them honestly as he watched the elderly man walked up towards him.

Makarov turned his head and was surprised to see Naruto standing there. Looking at him he reminded him of his grandson Laxus. They had similar blonde hair and tall frame.

He saw the old man's head nod. "My names Master Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I'm afraid to say you have arrived just as we have fallen into a…..dilemma so to speak."

"Hey Blondie why do you smell so familiar?" Natsu in a rude manner which led to Makarov enlarging his arm and smacking the back of his head, knocking Natsu to the ground with a hard thud.

"Be polite to our guest baka," Makarov chided before turning back towards Naruto, trying to look happy despite the situation they were in. "Might I know the your name boy and who it is your meeting?"

"I'm meeting Lucy Heartfilia, she joined about two months ago. I'm her brother Naruto."

Makarov eyes shot up in surprise while Natsu and Happys both went slightly wide as the proclamation.

"So that's why you smell so familiar. Your Lucy's brother," Natsu shouted, excited and forgetting about the current trouble they were in.

"Aye," Happy shouted as he flew over to Naruto and landed on his head, his soft paw tugged at Naruto's blonde hair. "He kinda looks like Lucy though I hope he's not as mean."

"Urm…well thanks little guy," Naruto said as he patted Happy head, making the blue cat purr in happiness. "So can you guys tell me if Lucy is here? And what was up with that crazy crowd that just ran out of here?"

He felt concern when he saw the uneasy look that appeared on Makarov as well as the angry expression on Natsu's face. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," Makarov told him as he looked at Naruto with sad eyes. His head motioned to behind him, making Naruto follow his line of sight.

Narrowing his eyes he saw on the large stage were what looked like eight statues, all of girls all with various looks of surprise or confusion written on their faces. As Naruto scanned them his eyes went wide when he saw a familiar looking face in the final girl at the end of the row.

Makarov and Natsu both watched in surprise when Naruto suddenly appeared on the stage, barely able to follow his quick movements.

'_Fast,'_ Makarov thought as he watched Naruto walked up to the stone statue.

Naruto's hand went up and he placed his hand on the cheek of the statue that was Lucy Heartfilia, her face showing a slight fearful look. He recognized her immediately. Despite being made of stone she looked just like Layla. Everything about her screamed out their mother.

"Lucy," he whispered before his eyes narrowed. Behind him Natsu, Happy and Makarov both tensed when they felt Naruto's magic signature spike.

'_That some impressive power,'_ Makarov thought while Natsu was looking excited. He knew Lucy's brother was strong.

"Who….who did this?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at Makarov. He watched as the old man sighed.

"My grandson Laxus," he started. "He showed up today with his team and decided he wanted to give Fairy Tail an ultimatum. He wants Fairy Tail to change and wants to weed out the weak since he believes he will inherit the guild once I pass on the title of Guild Master. However his ideals are less than happy ones."

"You mean Laxus is an ass?" Natsu muttered as Happy nodded his head as he floated beside him.

"He showed up today without warning and started a tournament to see who stays and who go's."

"So he decided that people's lives are just tools he can play around with," Naruto asked his voice getting angrier and angrier. Makarov just held his head down in shame.

Naruto gritted his teeth together. Four years he had not seen Lucy and now he finds her turned to stone and in the middle of some jerks psychotic game. The stories about Fairy Tail being a joyful place were dimming in his opinion.

"So this Laxus was the one that turned her to stone?" He asked but saw Makarov shake his head.

"No that was the work of Evergreen. She is the only female member of his team, the Thunder God Tribe."

"Then I'll deal with them," he said as he turned his body and turned towards the entrance of Fairy Tail. Before he could though a large hand stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't. The Thunder God tribe are no laughing matter. All three of them are powerful mages and Laxus is even more powerful. It would be foolish to try and take them out all on your own," Makarov said seriously with a stern look on his face.

"I'm stronger then I look," Naruto assured the master but Makarov didn't look like he was as budging on the matter.

While he didn't know Naruto, the last thing he wanted was for Lucy's older brother to end up getting hurt. While he was sure Naruto was quite strong given the spike in his magic levels he felt a moment ago, Laxus was known to be ruthless in fighting and no doubt that passed on to his team.

"As true as that might be I can't in good conscious let you out by yourself."

"Yeah let me out so we can kick their asses together," Natsu proclaimed as fire shot out of his mouth, showing how eager he was to get fighting.

Before anyone good say another work though a yawn was heard and they watched as the black mane of Gajeel Redfox appeared from behind the counter, stretching his arms as he woke up from a short nap.

"Gajeel your still here? " Makarov asked as a spark of hope appeared in his eyes.

All Gajeel did was grunt as his looked around before they settled on Naruto. To their surprise a look of recognition appeared in Gajeels face before an angry look appeared on his face.

"ITS YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?" Gajeel shouted in a comical sense that neither Natsu nor Makarov had seen before. He jumped over the counter and shook his fist towards Naruto who was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Gajeel how you been? I see your hair finally went back to its original colour. Shame I always thought green was more you," Naruto said as steam appeared out of Gajeels ears while Natsu laughed from behind them.

"I take it you both know each other?" Makarov asked as Naruto laughed at Gajeel who was being restrained by Makarov.

"Yeah we've met." Gajeel muttered. "Phantom came across this guy in the past and tried to get him to join the guild. He said no and things turned physical. Aria and I fought him, we fought for about half a day but he won. Then I woke up with my hair green and hanging upside down."

Naruto smirked and gave him a thumbs up, infuriating him some more as Gajeel tried to get his hands on him.

Makarov meanwhile looked at Naruto quizzically. _'If he managed to beat both Gajeel and Aria together then he really might be able to help us.'_

After a few minutes Gajeel calmed down and Makarov explained the situation they were in. They watched as a feral grin appeared on Gajeel and watched him crack his neck and head towards the entrance.

"I take care of them. They won't be much of a problem once I'm through with them," he said confidently. But like Natsu before him Gajeel ended up hitting a rune wall and falling flat on his butt.

Makarov sighed. "Darn. You too."

"Gajeel you're over eighty too?" Natsu asked confused.

"DO I LOOK EIGHTY TO YOU IDIOT?" Gajeel roared

As they stood there in silence they watched a large screen appeared in the air along with a list of names of the guild members that were taking part in this tournament Laxus had created.

Naruto could see the pained expression appear both Makarov's and Natsu face as names of their loved ones and friends fought and injured each other. He could feel their power spiking while Gajeel was staying relatively calm.

_Elfman Vs Everygreen….Winner Evergreen_

_Gray Fullbuster Vs Bixlow...Winner Bixlow_

"Damn it. Laxus cease this madness," Makarov declared but knew his words were just falling on deaf ears. "They were our two best hopes but now they're out. With Natsu and Gajeel stuck here we can't get them out until Freed has been taken care of."

His look turned towards the statues. "And with Erza, Juvia and Cana turned to stone they won't be able to help us until Evergreen has been defeated."

"Then send me out so I can take care of these idiots," Naruto pressed.

"I can't let you go out on your own. Plus you're not a member of Fairy Tail and the tournament can only have members be part of it."

Naruto shrugged. "Then make me a guild member," he told them and saw the surprised looks. "Just make me a temporary guild member for the day or something. Just long enough for me to take care of them and get my sister turned back to normal.

He saw Makarov's face squinted in indecisiveness. "Old man you don't have much of a choice since two of your biggest hopes are stuck in here and the other two have been beaten."

He saw Makarov struggled with his decision but saw him relent and hop over to the bar where he pulled out a stamp. "Where do you want it?"

"Put it here ,"Naruto said tapping his right side wrist."In dark orange please."

Makarov pressed the stamp across his skin as a mark appeared.

"That mark will last for 48 hours. Until that time ends you are part of this guild," Makarov told him seriously as Naruto nodded and took his jacket off. Natsu, Gajeel and Makarov were surprised to see the jacket make a thud sound as it hit the ground.

Naruto took one last look towards the Lucy statue before he ran out of the guild hall and into the city. Makarov, Natsu and Gajeel saw his name appear in the list.

Just as Naruto left they heard a popping sound and the sound of someone falling over. Turning around their eyes all widened when they saw a familiar red head no longer made of stone, sitting their with a confused expression on her face.

"ERZA!"

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto jumped onto the rooftops of the buildings around him and jumped from rooftop to rooftop that surprised many of the bystanders that were walking along in the streets. He jumped and flew through the air as if he had been doing it all his life.

As he got further into the city he began to see various mages of Fairy Tail lying on the ground unconscious or hurt while others were trapped in ruin cages being forced to fight their friends and comrades.

Naruto was shaking his head and was trying to think of all the ways that he could beat up the people responsible for this. He may have never been part of a guild before but he knew doing something like this wasn't right.

Not only were the guild members getting hurt but so were the civilians that lived in Magnolia and it was making sick t his stomach to think someone would willingly pull this off.

If Layla was still alive she would have clipped this Laxus guy around the ear and given him one hell of a talking too.

He stopped momentarily when from the guild hall he sensed one of the strong signatures from earlier suddenly reappear and leave the guild hall, following the road he took and head in his direction.

Before he could stop and sense who it was he jumped back when a green beam hit the spot where he was currently standing.

"What do we have here? Some newbie?" He heard as he looked over towards the roof of the building across from him and saw a strangely dressed man who was wearing blue and white striped clothes that were tight fitting with some kind of visor and hood covering his most of his face from the nose upwards. Around him were 5 strange little wooden dolls.

Naruto felt his magic and felt he was pretty strong but it was nothing he could not handle. His eyes focused as he stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the man. "What's your name?"

The man laughed loudly which was joined in by his dolls. "You must be new if you don't know who I am. I'm Bixlow, member of the Thunder God tribe. And you are?"

"The guy that's about to kick your ass," Naruto told him and watched as Bixlow began laughing again. This guy had some sense of humor.

To show him he was serious, Naruto raised his magic levels just enough to catch this guys attention. It worked when he saw Bixlow stop laughing and saw him become serious by the movement of his mouth.

"You're strong. Let's end this quickly," Bixlow said as a green light appeared in front of the five dolls and all fired towards Naruto.

Bixlow however to his surprise watched as Naruto simple moved his legs a few inches, his arms to the right a little and titled his head just enough to avoid all the beams without having to move.

Naruto stretched out his hand as a grin appeared on his face. A golden magic seal appeared, aimed right towards Bixlow.

"My turn," he said before a beam of golden light shot towards Bixlow.

From the guild hall a new match appeared on the screen.

_Naruto Heartfilia Vs Bixlow._

* * *

**Chapter 2 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amazing amount of reviews so far everyone. Thank You :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bixlow eyes didn't get a chance to fully comprehend the blonde man that stood in front of him. One second he was watching the unknown and presumed new member of Fairy Tail and the next second the he was in front of Bixlow and delivering a hay maker of a right punch to him.

Bixlow got sent flying towards the top of another house, his visor cracked. His wooden dolls appeared behind him and caught him before he could crash into the roof.

"Thanks babies." he muttered as he heard giggling from the dolls around him before his head snapped up to look at his opponent.

"You blonde Bas-

"**Light Beam,"** he heard as a beam of light was sent straight towards him.

"Babies stop him. **Lion Formation**," he told them as he watched the dolls land on one another into a pillar and each shoot out five green beams. The beams met the light beam and causing an explosion to ring out through the area and sent all civilians nearby running.

Naruto ran across the rooftops and jumped onto the rooftop Bixlow was standing on.

Bixlow felt a rush of air hit him and watched as the wind picked up around Naruto. Naruto jumped high into the air with the wind propelling him to bigger heights while his fist glowed a bright golden colour.

"**Lights Breakdown Fist."** His hand slammed against the top of the rooftop as cracks spread all across the roof and the walls of the building.

"Babies Fly," Bixlow commanded as the wooden dolls appeared around him and propelled him into the air. It was just in time as the house suddenly collapsed and became nothing but rubble. Naruto meanwhile had jumped over onto a new roof, his eyes never leaving Bixlow the entire time.

**"X formation."** Bixlow commanded as his arms went into an x formation. Naruto watched as the dolls went into the same position and spate beams of energy shot out of the dolls mouth.

Naruto raised his right leg and Bixlow watched it glow a bright golden colour. As the green beams got closer and closer to Naruto, Bixlow watched with fascination and annoyance as Naruto kicked all three beams away with his light encased leg and kicked them into the sky.

In the sky three little explosions rang out but quickly disappeared. Bixlow was so annoyed at how quickly his attacks had been fended off that he never saw Naruto appear in front of him with another wind induced jump.

"Babies protect me," Bixlow commanded as two of the dolls floated in the way off Naruto fists and got quickly destroyed as Bixlow pushed himself away and went higher into the air, his three remaining dolls flying around him to keep him in the air.

Naruto landed and glared up at Bixlow with said man glaring back at Naruto while his arms shook in annoyance at his side.

'_I can't beat him like this. I have to bring out my eyes,' _he thought as he clapped his hands and Naruto watched with tiny annoyance as the dolls he just destroyed reformed and went back to formation around Bixlow.

Bixlow swallowed and wiped away a bit of sweat that ran down his cheek. _**'**__This guy is stronger then I gave him credit for. I'm going to need Freed to help me with this guy.'_

Bixlow floated in the air and Naruto watched as Bixlows hand went up to his visor and quickly pulled it off his face, revealing his dark blue hair and dark red eyes that had a crazed glint to it. In between his face was a strange purple mark that looked a lot like a stick figure person.

Naruto watched before noticing Bixlows eyes change from red to a dark green and quickly averted his eyes. A dark green aura began to surround Bixlow as well while his dolls eyes seemed to light up as well.

'_Eye magic. Better keep my line of sight away from him.'_

Bixlow couldn't help but smile when he watched Naruto close his eyes, knowing full well that it left him open to an attack. Bixlow turned to look at his babies and gave them a satisfying nod.

"**Baryon Formation**," he called as the dolls began to spin around in a circle that lit up in a dark green colour. The circle got faster and faster as the dark green light began to get brighter and brighter while a beam of energy gathered in the enter of it.

Bixlow watched Naruto stand up straight and gave the signal to his babies. The dark green beam of energy shot out of the circle formation and slammed right on the spot where Naruto was standing. A large explosion rang out through the area, destroying the building Naruto was standing on. Thank fully no one was inside or nearby.

"Come on babies lets go," Bixlow told his babies as they giggled around him, pleased with the work they had just done for their master. Bixlow left his visor down as he levitated into the air.

"One more down. Laxus will be pleased we weeded out another weakling."

"**Seven Star Light."**

Bixlow watched with surprised all over his face as he watched seven balls of light shoot out from the rubble and cloud of dust and slam directly into all five of his dolls, quickly destroying them and causing his levitation spell to cease.

Bixlow felt the air around him as he fell and quickly began reforming new dolls to catch him with his magic.

"**Eight Span Mirror."** From the rubble where his opponent had been, he watched as a squared shaped beam of light shot out from the dust cloud and began reflecting from building to building until the light shone just above him.

To his surprise and immediately worry Bixlow watched as a shape began to form from the light reflection until Naruto's entire body appeared, all the while still with his eyes closed.

Before Bixlow could even react Naruto leg was brought up before it swung down at tremendous speed and slammed into Bixlow with such force that Bixlow felt like he had been hit by a steam train.

Bixlow was sent shooting down to the ground where a small crater quickly formed from where he landed.

As the dust settled from the crater, the broken form of Bixlow appeared with both his arms buried deep in the ground with his legs hanging out limply. He was pretty such his arms were broken from the fall while his chest felt heavier than ever before. He was no doctor but he was sure some of his ribs were broken.

Hearing a soft landing beside him, he turned his head just enough to see an unscathed and calm looking Naruto stand above him, his eyes not showing any kind of emotion as he stared down at the dark red eyes of Bixlow.

"How could you have seen me? Your eyes were closed." Bixlow asked.

His opponent shrugged. "Just because I couldn't see, it didn't mean I couldn't see you through my other senses. You're rather loud," he told him as he tapped his ears.

Before Bixlow could comment again he gasped in pain as Naruto fist drove right down into his stomach, knocking the wind right out of the Fairy Tail mage and causing his vision to go black before being rendered unconscious.

"Oh and that's for my sister Asshole." Naruto told him before he began to dust off some rubble that was on his shirt.

Naruto quickly decided it was best to take Bixlow back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. He guessed it would be the best cause of action to let the Guild Master decide on what to do with them.

He bent down to pick Bixlow up but ceased to when another unconscious body slammed down right beside Bixlow, tied up in chains to keep them from trying to escape. She was a woman around his age with brown hair who wore a now tattered green fairy dress. Her glasses were hanging limply from her face, barely still holding together.

"So you defeated Bixlow. Most impressive," he heard as Naruto turned around to see one Erza Scarlet standing behind him wearing her regular Heart Krutz armour. Like him she looked unscathed.

When Naruto saw her he would admit words were lost on him for a few short moments as his eyes locked on to the brown eyes of the red haired girl. She was very beautiful and held this aura of power and grace that was rarely seen.

The normally stoic Erza would have to admit the slightly older mage in front of her was quite handsome and powerful from what she felt earlier. She couldn't help but let a small pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

She had been surprised when Master Makarov had told her Lucy's brother had arrived and decided to help them put an end to Laxus's madness. She would have said it was foolish to have let him help them but from what she had sensed and looking at the battered and defeated form of Bixlow, the only foolish thing would have been to have rejected his offer for help.

"You are Lucy's brother correct? Naruto Heartfilia?" she asked as she stepped forward, one step away from Naruto.

He nodded. "I am. And you are the Fairy Tails Titania. Your strength is well known all over Fiore."

For about a minute the golden haired man and the red haired woman stared each other as if trying to asses one another. Neither let their eyes leave each other's and anyone walking by might have thought they were having a staring contest.

After a minute Naruto watched as Erza put her hand out towards him, a small smile on her face along with a look of respect.

"On behalf of the Fairy Tail guild I would like to say thank you for helping us today." Erza said as Naruto looked at her hand before shrugging and returned the hand shake.

"No problem. But it's far from over yet." He told her as his head turned around to look at Kardia Cathedral where the strongest rogue signature was felt. He saw Erza's eyes narrow as she looked over at the cathedral too.

"Laxus," she growled out as her fist clenched.

"Makarov's grandson?" He asked and saw her nod her head.

"Yes. A lightning mage with incredible magical power and reserves. He is one of Fairy Tails strongest S classes. While I hate to admit it because the man is an arrogant piece of work, he is stronger than almost everyone in Fairy Tail."

"What do we do with those two? I was going to take doll face here to the guild hall for the master to deal with. I can take the Fairy woman with me too if you want to press on," he said as poked Bixlow and Evergreen in the back with his boot.

"Yes I would-" Erza stared before both she and Naruto felt a new powerful signature appear in the city and was moments away from arriving at Kardia cathedral where Laxus lay waiting.

"A friend of yours?" He asked Erza when he saw a look of recognition appear on her face.

"Not quite. That signature is another one of Fairy Tails S Class mages. The mysterious Mystogan. I didn't think he would be here," Erza told him as her eyes were fixated on the cathedral.

"What do you want to do?" He asked as he saw her eyes narrow and took a deep breath.

She turned to look at him. "Please take Bixlow and Evergreen back to the guild for the Master to deal with. Once your done please help search for Freed. He's the one responsible for all these rune traps that are scattered across Magnolia."

Naruto nodded and picked the two unconscious mages up and onto his shoulders. "What will you do?"

He watched as her body was engulfed by light and witnesses quite a revealing set of armour with large metal wings on the front that left her shoulders and torso revealed. In her right hand was a large broad sword that looked sharp to the touch.

"I'm going to the cathedral to help Mystogan."

"Are you sure that wise? You said yourself this Laxus guy was stronger then you," Naruto reminded her but saw Erza give him a confident small smile.

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't try," she replied before she took off into the sky and headed towards the cathedral.

Naruto watched her go before he made his way back to the guild with the two defeated members of the Thunder Tribe.

* * *

**Guild Hall**

Makarov stood in the centre of the guild hall looking up towards the screen of the fighting tournament his grandson had set up.

His confidence had risen that his guild would pull through this nightmare it was going through. Thanks to their own Erza Scarlet who escaped being a stone statue and their temporary member Naruto, two of the three Thunder Tribe had been taken out.

He had jumped for joy when he saw Erza and Naruto had won their battles and was even more delighted when the girls that had been turned to stone were turned back to normal, confused to what had happened to them.

Various girls had different reaction to what happened. Cana and Bisca were pissed; Bisca especially when she found out Alzack had been hurt trying to save her. Juvia was worried for Gray and had followed Cana out to find their hurt guild mates. Mirajane had rushed out the moment she heard Elfman was out there and had been hurt fighting Evergreen while Lucy and Levi remained behind to find a way for Natsu and Gajeel to escape Freeds runes.

When Lucy had asked how Evergreen and Bixlow had been defeated Makarov had just smiled at the girl, telling her to wait and see. He always did like a good family reunion.

"Ahh this is driving me nuts. Let me be part of the action." Natsu shouted with fire spitting out of his mouth as he stared at the rune wall while Gajeel was prowling like a lion, eager to get out and join too.

"Soon Natsu. Once Levi had figured out a way for you to get out then you can go crazy," Lucy told him sternly as she saw beside Levi who was concentrating on a method for the two Dragon slayers to escape.

"But we have already waited long enough. Erza and Na,-" before the pink haired mage could finish, Makarov slapped him on the head and giving him a silent warning. But Lucy had caught the slip up.

"And who Natsu?" Lucy asked getting suspicious. She would have questioned him more but everyone looked towards the doors to the guild hall when they saw them get pushed open.

Naruto walked inside and quickly dropped Evergreen and Bixlow on the ground in front of Makarov who pleased with his work. "Two out of three have been taken care off. The red head Erza told me she was going to the cathedral to help Mystogan with Laxus and asked that I look for the other member, Freed."

Makarov nodded his head and patted Naruto on the back.

"Ahh I'm so jealous you got to kick some ass," Natsu whined while Gajeel was comically glaring at him which didn't help when Naruto started sticking his tongue out at him, riling the Iron Dragon Slayer even more.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head and he felt his breath leave him. "Lucy?"

Lucy just stood there and took her big brother in. He looked a lot like she remembered but just bigger and older. He towered over her now by a good head and a half and was not the slim built young teen she remembered.

Naruto was thinking the same. His little sister that he had doted on had grown up to become such a beautiful young woman.

"Naruto," she sniffled as her eyes quickly became wet and her body went on autopilot. She quickly rushed forward and fast as she could and barreled into Naruto who opened his arms up to receive her.

He quickly wrapped his arms round as he felt her tears seep through his shirt and placed his head onto top of hers to comfort her.

Around the room people were smiling at the interaction with Makarov wiping away a small tear as he witnessed brother and sister reunite after so long. Levi was the same as her hand wiped away her tears and Happy was blowing his nose on Natsu's shirt. Said pink haired boy was none the wiser since he was grinning happily while Gajeel just looked away and rolled his eyes.

Lucy felt her older brother gently stroke her hair soothingly as she cried into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. She was unable to keep the tears at bay and hoped he didn't mind her getting his shirt all wet.

Naruto was all smiles. "I have missed you so much," he told her as he gently broke the hug and held her at arm's length and took a real good look at her as Lucy gently wiped away the tear, muttering something about ruining her makeup.

"I always knew you would grow up to look just like a princess," he told her as he grinned happily at her. Lucy couldn't help but laugh and began showing him around to some of her friends.

She quickly introduced him to Levi and Bisca with Naruto giving them both a happy smile, happy to meet two of the girls his sister had become friends with and wrote about. He had heard a lot about Levi in particular and knew she was his sisters best friend.

Both girls meanwhile could keep the blushes of their face, resisting the urge to sigh happily as their friend's brother gave them an award winning smile.

'_Lucy never told me he was such a hunk both,'_ Levi and Bisca thought in loved up voices before they quickly got themselves together. Now was not the time to fantasize over Naruto.

They could do that later.

Natsu came up to Naruto and patted his on the shoulder. "You kicked his ass big time. I want to fight you later on. Got it?" Natsu told Naruto as is hands had fired appear around them, showing Naruto how fired up was.

Naruto returned is grin and high fived him. "You're on but don't expect me to go easy on you kid." Naruto told him, making Natsu even more determined than before to fight the male Heartfilia.

Naruto walked back over to the beaten and chained up forms of Bixlow and Evergreen and turned to look at Master Makarov. "So what do you want to do with these two?"

Makarov stared at the two with a broken look in his eyes as his arms crossed over his chest. Despite what they did and the pain they caused, he knew deep down they were only following orders. They were in every sense of the word his grandson's lapdogs and if he told them to jump off a cliff then they probably would do.

Natsu, Gajeel take these two into the infirmary and put them each on one of the beds Makarov ordered with Natsu and Gajeel nodding towards their guild master, each looking more serious then they did moments ago.

They lifted them up onto their shoulders and went to the infirmary.

"I see now it was the right thing after all to have you help us Naruto." Makarov told Naruto as he smiled up at the young man. Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"They hurt my little Lucy. I couldn't not get involved," he told Makarov and felt Lucy who walked u beside him again, swat him on the arm and pout.

"I'm not little anymore baka," she told him trying to look intimidating despite knowing it never had much affect on him.

He always found it too cute and adorable and even more at seventeen years old, her angry look and pout still made her look as adorable as she did when she was seven.

Before anyone could speak they watched as a rune screen appeared all around them and a skull with a light bolt going through it appeared, alerting everyone and putting them on guard.

"Can you hear me old man? And everyone else in the game."

"Laxus," Naruto heard Makarov say as he walked closer to the screen. He had a look of anger now on his face while his fists shook against his chest.

"You brought an outsider into the tournament and had him knock out Bixlow. Since you broke the rules of the game, I have decided to activate the Hall of Thunder."

"HALL OF THUNDER! NO LAXUS!" Makarov bellowed out, his eyes now showing a mixture of rage and fear as the elderly mans magic spiked to new levels while the voice began to laugh.

"Only an hour and ten minutes left old man. You better decide quick," it said before the voice disappeared along with the rune screens.

"Someone want to tell me what the Hall of Thunder is?" Naruto asked since by the sounds of it and by the reaction of Makarov, it was definantly not a good thing.

"It's a mixture of Lightning magic and Organic Link Magic." Levi told him, her voice shaking and her hand partially covering her moth from shock as she ran outside with the others following her. She pointed up into the sky and everyone saw that all around the town were sphere of Lacrima circling the sky with lightning magic pulsating inside each one."

"If it goes off what will the damage be?" Bisca asked as she finished counting the amount of Lacrima in the sky and paled when she counted 360.

Levi to went pale. "The whole town would be destroyed."

_'Fuck,'_ Naruto thought before they heard a choked breath from the side. All the Fairy Tail member panicked when they saw Makarov begin holding his chest and fall to the ground.

"MASTER!" They all heard as Natsu cradled Makarov's head as they gathered around him. He looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Get him to the infirmary." Levi told Natsu as Natsu made another run to the infirmary. Before he could go, they heard Makarov's voice.

"Naruto," they heard as Makarov held out his hand to the blonde haired man who quickly took it in his hand. "Please…..protect my guild and my children where I can't. Stop Laxus," he told him before passing out.

As Makarov was moved to the infirmary Naruto looked at his hand and understood the responsibility he had just been given. He had only been in Magnolia not even two hours and knew the master and the guild member for even less and yet the old man was putting his trust into Naruto, recognizing that Naruto would do what it takes to protect Fairy Tail.

The guild his sister now called home.

"Stay at the guild," Lucy heard her brother say as she felt him kiss her on the forehead before he took off.

'_Good luck,'_ she thought as she watched him leave. She wished they could have been reunited on under better conditions.

"Naruto!" he heard and saw Levi shouting at him as she pulled ut a book along with a magic pen and glasses. "Find Freed. He is the one controls the runes around the town. Take him out and the mages hurt and trapped inside the runes will be freed. We have an hour to think of a way to stop the Hall of Thunder and will have more man power to stop it and Laxus."

"We can work on a way to get Natsu and Gajeel out," Lucy chimed in. "Be safe and don't get hurt."

She saw him give her a grin and thumbs up before he left the guild hall, going back out to battle once again.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto once again ran across the rooftops of the houses as he searched and quickly located the third rogue signature and final member of the Thunder God Tribe. He would have to careful with this Freed guy. He knew from the runes this guy used he was obviously an expert and almost master class with that type of magic.

"Whoever this guy is he will be in for the beating of a lifetime. That much I can promise," he told himself as he felt himself get closer and closer to the rogue Fairy Tail mage.

As he got closer towards the aura, he could feel four others around him. Two felt injured while one was battling the rogue Fairy Tail mage while the other felt still. Not dead but just still.

Then out of nowhere he felt the still signature suddenly spike their magic and felt it tower to enormous heights, similar in power to Erza. It felt dark and demonic but there was underlying feeling of care and love wrapped in there.

He watched as beam of energy shot through the sky as he got closer to the battlefield before he watched two figured appeared in the sky, each with a set of wing on their backs and began to duck it out with one another, throwing punch after punch, beam after beam at each other.

It wasn't difficult for him to see who was winning. The slimmer and smaller of the two was easily trouncing the bigger foe. Even from where he was he could feel the power this person was emanating and that it's were being felt all the way from where he currently was. He would be surprised if the mountainside they were fighting in was still in one piece once it was over.

As quick as it started he watched as the smaller of the two let out an enormous blast of darkness magic that engulfed the opponent before she slammed him to the ground. Whoever this Freed was he was getting his ass well and truly kicked.

Eventually he arrived at the site and saw five people staring in a small rocky field, three standing beside one another look a little worse for wear while the other two were inside a crater in the ground.

He saw the three standing to the side notice him which were a large man with white hair and two women. Both were very beautiful with one having long brown hair and the other with shoulder length blue hair. He didn't notice them blush when they saw him.

"Who are you?" he heard the guy ask him as he stepped forward and watched him turn his arm into that of a black bull before noticing the two girls telling him he was not an enemy. He heard the brown haired girl point out the Fairy Tail stamp on his person which eased the big man.

'_Takeover Magic'._ Naruto thought.

"Hey I'm Naruto, Lucy's brother." He introduced as he moved forward to shake the big guys hand as he realized who Naruto was. He noticed the surprise on thie faces and watched as instead of shaking his hand, he felt the large man wrap him up in a large hug and give him the equivalent of a bear hug.

"You have our thanks Naruto. You have proven yourself a real man by taking out Bixlow. My name is Elfman." the big guy introduced as he gave Naruto a big grin similar to the one Natsu constantly wore. Apparently some Warren guy telepathically told them moments ago about his victory over the Thunder Tribe member after speaking with Levi.

The two girls stepped forward and shook his hand, both giving him smiles and small blushes. "I'm Cana. Thanks for the assist," she replied giving him a smirk and a wink while the blue haired girl gave him a sweet smile, shaking his hand with a lot of force and strength.

"Juvia is happy to meet her rival's brother. Thank you Mr Naruto."

'_Rival huh?...Okay then. Lucy failed to mention that.' _He thought before he watched two people begin to emerge from the crater.

The first was a man around his age with long green hair wearing and slightly pale skin. He had green eyes and a tiny mole underneath his left eye. His most distinctive piece of clothing was his knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each he also wore a light colored pants and simple boots while o his right side was a sword attached t his hip.

"Freed?" Naruto asked and saw Cana nod. He went to move forward but felt Cana and Juvia stop him with their hands.

"He has admitted to being in the wrong and Mira has already given him the beating he needed." Cana told him. Naruto simple nodded as he watched Freed turn around and help the second person out of the crater.

When the person appeared in his line of sight, it felt as if someone just cast a spell and stopped time.

He recognized her of course as Mirajane Strauss from the issues of Sorcerers weekly that she was a cover girl for but the pictures didn't do her justice in his mind. She was only a year younger then he was and yet she was perfect in every way imaginable. She had a buxom slim figure with long, elegant white haired that curled at the end with a small pony tail at the front. She had large blue eyes that were a few shades darker then his and wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Dark pink heels covered her dainty feet and a blue teardrop necklace was around her neck and lay comfortable on her large chest.

"Is he okay?" he heard Elfman ask as Cana waved her hand in front of his face before smirking when she realized what had him so gobsmacked.

"Yeah he's fine."

He didn't realized that as he just stared at the white haired woman, said woman was standing in front of him waving her own hand in front of him as well, trying to snap him out of it.

'_Oh shit she's talking,'_ he realized before he tuned into what she was saying.

"Are you okay Naruto? Lucy has told me a lot about you." she said with a pleasant smile on her face. He was so entranced with her he didn't see the pink tinge on her face as she looked at him. "You must be the one who took down Bixlow and helped us. Thanks again for aiding us."

She stood there waiting for him to reply as did everyone else while Naruto was intently trying to kick himself into gear.

'_Don't just stand there idiot. Say something,'_ his head told him as he tried to form words together. He ended up saying the first words that came to mind.

"YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN!" he shouted out which caught everyone of guard before Naruto cover his mouth with his hands.

'_Yeah you probably shouldn't have said anything.'_ his head now told him as he realized he now looked like some idiot.

To his surprise after a few seconds had passed and they realized what he said, he saw Mirajane begin to giggle a sweet laugh that he was sure could put any instrument to shame. He turned to look at Cana and the others and saw Cana mouth 'smooth' to him.

Going red in the face and seeing Freed had been defeated and would not cause any more problem, he did the only thing he could think off.

He ran back towards the town as fast as he could, embarrassed at how he acted while the five mages just watched him go, some with confusing on their faces. He was never going to live this down.

"What an odd fellow." Freed commented as he nursed his right shoulder while Cana was full blown laughing. Elfman shrugged and Juvia was awing and thinking what he said was very cute and sweet.

Mira meanwhile watched him go still giggling into her hands. Her interest now turning to the newly met brother of her friend.

'_So that was Naruto Heartfilia,'_ Mira thought as a tinge of pink stayed on her soft cheeks. _'He's cute.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**So pairing wise I'm still on the bench about it but the most likely pick will be Mirajane.**

**Naruto's known Magic**

_**Light Magic**_

_**Wind Magic**_

**Thanks for reading and please Review**


End file.
